Odcienie szarości
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Krótki tekst o młodości, która kiedyś się kończy i o bliskości, która może pomóc.
Pokój wypełniony był szarym światłem londyńskiego świtu. Meble wydawały się nie mieć krawędzi; gdy na nie patrzyła, wszystko było na pół rozmyte i jakby nie do końca zdecydowane, czy chce dziś istnieć. Ona też nie była zdecydowana, kiedy tak leżała na plecach wciśnięta między lekko wilgotną kotarę łóżka - dlaczego jest lekko wilgotna, czy wszystko dziś zdecydowało się takie być, jak szyby okienne i jak jej policzki - a kołdrę zwiniętą w wielką wykrochmaloną kulę. Jeszcze wciąż zastanawiała się, czy chce uwierzyć we wczoraj. Czuła, że nie chce bardzo, że trzeba uciec od tego i zapomnieć, nie wracać. Jednak to szare światło. Jednak cisza pokoju, cisza całego domu. Jednak to łóżko tak smutne, jakby nikt nigdy nikt się na nim nie kochał… to wszystko mówiło jej, że zapomnieć się nie da, że wczoraj było i, że dzisiaj jest wczorajsze jutro, które w nocy wydawało się tak straszne, że dusiła kołdrę z jej sztywną pościelą, dusiła ją aż brakło jej tchu. A teraz tak po prostu leżała i patrzyła się. W jej głowie raz po raz rozgrywało się _tamto_.
 _Siedzi w tym samym pokoju, który był jednak zupełnie innym pokojem. Złote światło popołudnia pada szerokim pasem na dębowe biurko, przy którym siedzi. Pisze list – do kogo to był list – chyba do Luny, nie pamięta. W pewnym momencie do pokoju wszedł Ron, bez pukania, jak to zwykł robić, co ją każdorazowo irytowało a on i tak nigdy nic sobie z tego nie robił, uśmiechnięty tak szeroko, że czasem zastanawiała się; czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby ktoś się tak szeroko uśmiechał?  
\- Zebranie Zakonu – powiedział. Teraz mogli brać w nim udział, pół roku temu zostali przyjęci, tuż po ich siódmym roku, który nigdy się nie rozpoczął w zamku, w którym powinien. – Nagłe zebranie, nie wiadomo, dlaczego. Chodź. – poszła, zeszli razem do kuchni wypełnionej już tłumem zduszonych pytań o powód. Nerwowe powitania, szukanie miejsc siedzących w tej – co się nagle okazuje – wcale nie tak wielkiej kuchni, gdy zebrało się większość członków Zakonu. Ona siada na taborecie z jedną krótszą nóżką, którego nikt nie potrafił naprawić, nie wiadomo dlaczego. Koło niej oczywiście Ron, jego ruda wszechobecność ostatnimi czasy. Nigdzie nie może znaleźć Harry'ego, ale nie przejmuje się, pewnie jest gdzieś z Ginny, może zaraz dołączą. Tuż koło nich przy stole Syriusz i Tonks (o szarych dziś włosach, gdzie się podział ten piękny kolor gumy balonowej?) dyskutują o czymś z Moodym, któremu nie przeszkadza to jak zwykle wirować swoim okiem w poszukiwaniu oszustów, w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek. Zawsze ją to śmieszyło, to tańczące oko. Teraz atmosfera się zagęszcza, coraz bardziej zdenerwowane szepty, a może to po prostu brak powietrza do oddychania, gdy tyle osób znajdzie się w jednym pomieszczeniu. Nagle jednak podmuch, wszyscy milkną, do kuchni wchodzi Dumbledore. Jego zwykle promieniujący, pogodny dla serca blask, zdaje się dziś przytłumiony. Jej dłoń zaciska się na chwilę, próbując jakby przefiltrować złe wieści, chociaż każdy w tym domu dobrze wie, że dla dobrych wieści nikt nie zwołuje dodatkowych zebrań.  
\- Moi drodzy – mówi dyrektor.  
\- Czemu on zawsze musi tak zaczynać, niech już raz walnie prosto z mostu! – szepcze jej do ucha Ron, kropelka jego śliny łaskocze ją w ucho ale ignoruje to, wpatruje się w dyrektora, który kontynuuje.  
\- … moi drodzy, wybaczcie, że zwołałem was dziś tak niespodziewanie. Stało się jednak coś, czego nikt z nas się raczej nie spodziewał i w związku z tym czas podjąć natychmiastowe środki. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do tej części zebrania, zmuszony jestem przekazać wam ogromnie smutną wiadomość. – wiedziała już, kiedy jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po zebranych, jednych oddychających nagle ze słabo skrywaną ulgą, innych wciąż napiętych, jego wzrok, który zatrzymał się w końcu prosto na niej  
– Panno Granger, tak mi przykro. Oddział śmierciożerców przedarł się przez nasze osłony, jakimś cudem nie włączając alarmów. To musiała być dobrze zorganizowana misja. Pani rodzice… Pani rodzice nie żyją.- w jednej chwil, w której dało się wyczuć lekkie drżenie jego głosu, wydał się jej staruszkiem, któremu tak naprawdę, naprawdę jest żal. Dopiero po chwili dociera do niej, co właśnie powiedział. Na moment otacza ją ciemność, taboret pod nią kiwa się, stuka w kamienną podłogę, jak w jej wyobraźni stukają miarowe kroki śmierciożerców zmierzających do jej domu, raz po raz po chodniku, stuk-stuk, stuk, tak na pewno stukają obcasy ich drogich butów. Nie zdobywa się na pytanie, jak zginęli.  
– Czy… czy bardzo… - to było jedyne, co dała radę wychrypieć, wycharczeć w tej kuchni nagłej ciszy i dziesiątek wpatrzonych w nią oczu. To jedno szalone Moody'iego zdaje się nagle drwić z niej, świdrując ją na wylot, śledzi każdą jej reakcję. Dyrektor przerywa to dziwne prześwietlenie.  
\- Obawiam się, że ciężko stwierdzić. Pani dom strawiła szatańska pożoga. – szatańska, szatańska… to słowo rozbrzmiewa w jej głowie, odbija się echem, powtarza zapętlone jak na starym walkmanie, który dali jej… dali jej rodzice. Przyciska zimne palce do ust, czemu takie zimne i drżące, i podnosi głowę. Ale dyrektor patrzy już gdzie indziej, kontynuuje zebranie, już planuje następny krok swoich ludzi. Jednak ona kątem oka wyłapuje inne oczy, nie niebieskie a stalowoszare -  
_\- stalowoszare jak ten półmrok poranka, jak ten deszcz na szybie, jak -  
 _\- oczy patrzą na nią intensywnie jakby nie było całej tej reszty, aż w końcu i ona uwierzy na chwilę, że rzeczywiście poza nią i oczami nie ma nic innego na świecie, ale tylko na chwilę. Później znów dociera do niej zmęczony głos dyrektora.  
\- … bitwa, moi drodzy, musi rozegrać się w jakimś dogodnym dla nas miejscu, najlepiej oddalonym od jakichkolwiek terenów zamieszkałych… - na chwilę przymyka oczy, ale pod powiekami zaczyna płonąć jej dom, od niego zapalają się inne, po chwili cały Londyn stoi w płomieniach niczym Rzym Nerona i nie ma już dokąd uciec, więc otwiera oczy.  
\- … do nałożenia zaklęć ochronnych wyznaczam Minervę, Jane, Garlicka, Arthura i Filiusa, do pomocy magomedycznej Pomfrey, Sprout, pannę Lovegood, do ataku Molly, i wszyscy twoi synowie, tak, będą naprawdę potrzebni, Remus, Moody, Jones, Tonks…  
\- Panie dyrektorze – cisza, ktoś przerwał dyrektorowi, jak to tak!  
– Panie dyrektorze, ja też CHCĘ walczyć. – wszystkie oczy wpatrzone w nią, to nieważne, przecież ona MUSI walczyć, musi zabić tych, którzy to zrobili.  
– Hermiono! – krzyczy nagle Ron, łapie ją za rękę, dlaczego jego ręka jest taka wilgotna -  
_\- wilgotna jak te obrzydliwe kotary -  
\- i nie pozwolili jej walczyć, wczoraj nie zrozumiała dlaczego. A może po prostu nie chciała, chciała tylko iść tam i zabijać, bez litości, bez myśli. Teraz rozumie, leży na zimnym łóżku i rozumie, skoro zamordowali jej rodziców to zechcą zamordować i ją, to miała być ochrona, którą Zakon jej ofiarował. Ale przed czym powinni ją chronić? Przed śmierciożercami? Czy przed nią samą?  
Ma już dość tej szarości poranka który wcale nie chce stać się dniem. Ma dość tego pokoju, w którym przeżyła najdłuższą noc swojego życia. Zamglone lustro na przeciwległej ścianie odbijało jej szalone ruchy za każdym razem, gdy rzucała się po łóżku krzycząc, bijąc, drapiąc. Odbijało jej szaleństwo jakby z ironią, _zobacz, co ty dziewczynko robisz, to ty powinnaś zginąć, nie oni, co ty tu w ogóle wyprawiasz._ Ale teraz jest ranek i ona powoli skopuje szaleństwo w jedną zbitą kulę, zupełnie jak wykrochmaloną przez starego skrzata domowego kołdrę. To tak śmieszy, gdy pomyśli, że kiedyś jej największym zmartwieniem była walka o wolność skrzatów domowych, które tak naprawdę wcale jej nie chciały, tylko były zbyt dumne, by jej to uświadomić. _  
_Wydawało jej się wcześniej, że oprócz starego skrzata domowego jest całkiem sama w tym zimnym domu. Ale potem przypominają jej się tamte stalowoszare oczy i powoli, po całej bezsennej nocy wypełnionej płonącymi fragmentami jej życia, wstaje z łóżka. Szerokim łukiem omija obraźliwe lustro, _nie będzie jej mówiło co może a czego nie, choćby po tysiąckroć miało rację_ – zdecydowała, że teraz to ona będzie miała rację. Na chwiejnych nogach podchodzi więc do drzwi łazienki. Gdy wchodzi do środka, uderza ją zapach pleśni – że też wcześniej go nie czuła – podchodzi do renesansowej umywalki i mechanicznie wykonuje czynność po czynności, myje zęby, ochlapuje twarz zimną wodą – _wodą, która nie uratowałaby przecież przed szatańską pożogą – nie, nie myśl o tym teraz._ To daje jej trochę, otwiera szerzej oczy, przez które wpada teraz więcej światła. Wciąż szarego i niezdecydowanego światła, ale lepsze to niż słuchanie rad lustra. Siada na brzegu wanny o srebrnych nóżkach – właściwie już tak pośniedziałych, że prawie czarnych, czarnych jak nazwisko tego domu – i automatycznie czesze włosy. Szczotkę zostawia na brzegu umywalki. Wraca do pokoju. Zmusza się do spojrzenia na łóżko, ale tylko tyle, nie ścieli go, nie da rady. Zostawi to skrzatowi. Biedny, stary skrzat, przemyka jej przez myśl, ale nie ma siły wykrzesać z siebie buntu wobec tej niesprawiedliwej rzeczywistości. Właśnie, bo to jest rzeczywistość. Czy ona kiedyś była sprawiedliwa? Ona widzi to teraz, po całej nieprzespanej nocy, podczas której zmuszona była pożegnać nie tylko swoich rodziców, ale dziecięce prawdy niezaprzeczalne, wszystkie te ideały, które jednak okazały się tak proste do zanegowania. Zdejmuje więc z siebie wczorajszą koszulę, przeciska ją przez głowę i szyję, mierzwi na powrót i tak nieujarzmione włosy, zostawia to tak, nie poprawia. Z szafy wyjmuje inną koszulę i majtki, zakłada to, jeszcze raz mierzwi włosy. Wychodzi z pokoju, mrugając podkrążonymi oczami.  
Jej bose stopy klaskają cicho, gdy idzie przez ciemny korytarz tej starej kamienicy. Głowy innych skrzatów patrzą na nią ze ściany jakby chciały powiedzieć – _to wszystko twoja wina dziewczyno, nie należysz do tego świata i do tamtego też, a oni zginęli przez ciebie i twoją zabawę w magię, spójrz, dziewczyno, spójrz, co ty narobiłaś_ – ale ona nie patrzy, przecież to ona dzisiaj ma rację. Wspina się po schodach już drugą kondygnację. Nie rozumie, jak ktoś może mieć tyle pięter w domu, ale ta myśl znika szybko, gdy dociera na górę. Staje przed dębowymi drzwiami i chwilę buja się z pięt na palce, z pięt na palce. Dopada ją wątpliwość – _może jego też nie ma, może walczy z mordercami tak jak inni. Może też mnie zostawił na pastwę tych pustych pokoi pełnych luster, tego szarego półmroku i pożarów_ – ale nie, decyzja została powzięta, więc otwiera drzwi. Pierwsze co ja uderza, to zapach. Nie czuć tu tej wszędobylskiej wilgoci. Po chwili zauważa, że za oknem wcale nie widać ponurego Londynu końca listopada, tylko zielony las, a dalej, tuż za nim, skraj urwiska i również zielone i granatowe morskie fale. To są bardzo piękne czary i przez chwilę ma ochotę nie odrywać wzroku od tego okna już zawsze. Ale później jej wzrok ześlizguje się niżej, a ona w końcu widzi, że naprawdę miała rację. Na wysokości łóżka tak podobnego do tego na którym spędziła noc – _a jednak zupełnie innego, zupełnie_ – widzi wpatrzone w nią stalowoszare oczy.  
\- Hej, mała – mówi Syriusz, nie odwracając wzroku. Ona też na niego patrzy i gdy on podnosi do góry kołdrę, jakby zapraszając ją do środka, widzi, że jest zupełnie nagi pod spodem. Stawia jednak krok w jego stronę, potem drugi i już jest koło łóżka, już na nie wchodzi – wdrapuje się, takie jest wysokie, wyższe niż to, w którym dziś nie-spała – i jednym ruchem wślizguje się pod kołdrę. Przez jej ciało przechodzi dreszcz, gdy po raz pierwszy od - właśnie, od kiedy? czuje się otulona ciepłem i całkiem, całkiem bezpieczna. Zamyka na chwilę oczy i pozwala wszystkim myślom tej nocy odpłynąć, mówi im: _odpłyńcie, teraz nie czas na was. Cała noc była ciemna i kąsała, ale teraz jest już ranek. A ja zdecydowałam mieć rację i cóż, wszechświat musi toczyć się dalej z tą świadomością. Więc odpłyńcie._ Owszem, wie, że będzie się musiała jeszcze potem uporać z tym wszystkim. Ale teraz, teraz podnosi powieki, a tuż nad nią pojawiają się znów stalowoszare oczy. Patrzą na nią, gdy zatapia usta w zachłannym pocałunku - _który mógłby wstrząsnąć posadami świata ale tego nie robi, bo wstrząsa tylko i wyłącznie mną samą, skuloną pod miękką kołdrą_ \- i wciąż na nią patrzą, gdy półtorej godziny później leży zziajana pod tą samą kołdrą, z głową na pokrytym bliznami i tatuażami torsie, unoszącym się miarowo w rytm oddechu.  
Te oczy patrzą na nią z czułością i dlatego wie, że kiedy myśli znów do niej przyjdą, da sobie z nimi radę. Z tą świadomością powoli zasypia. Tym razem nie śnią się jej żadne koszmary.


End file.
